


Surprises

by iulli



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday, Killugon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulli/pseuds/iulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon wakes in the early hours of his birthday to one mess of a surprise. 15-16 y/o GonxKillua / Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this on tumblr for Gon's birthday on May 5th. Something short and sweet that I thought I'd share on AO3 also. Enjoy the cute!
> 
> x

There was a loud crash and the sound of someone cursing under their breath.

It was nearly 2:00 a.m.; the digital clock on the nightstand let the whole room know, its glare illuminating the walls and bed sheets where one dark silhouette lay quietly.

With a low grunt, Gon Freecss rolled away from the bright clock, pulling at the blankets until they covered half his face. A toned arm reached for the right side of the bed; golden eyes peering open when there was no one there to grab hold of.

“Killua?” His voice cracked with fatigue. He had retired early that night—passing out 4 hours beforehand. Sitting up now, he rubbed his weary eyes and glanced around the room. Despite the fact that Killua was a seasoned night owl, Gon wondered why he hadn’t come to bed yet. The past few weeks had been rough on the two of them and it wasn’t often that they took up residence in a fully-furnished, lavish suite like the one they currently occupied. Located on the outskirts of a small mountain town, the pine trees were tall outside their windows and the air was clear and fresh. Not only did the suite have a beautiful kitchen and sitting room, but it also offered a larger than usual washroom and sauna, as well as a king-sized, ultra-plush divan in the master bedroom. Killua was a sucker for extravagant things, so it surprised Gon that he wasn’t taking full advantage of the sleeping quarters.

He waited several minutes and upon hearing a couple more clanks, peeled the sheets back and stepped out of bed; padding along the wooden floors and out into the hallway where the light from the kitchen beamed into his face. Squinting, he rounded the corner to find Killua kneeling on the floor, sweeping up fragments of what appeared to be a crumbled dessert. The first thought to cross Gon’s mind was why on earth his best friend was hungry at this hour.

“What are you doing?” He mumbled as he approached the mess.

Killua nearly jumped 6 feet in the air before scrambling to hide the already visible disaster, “Gon! _YOU_   _IDIOT_ , don’t scare me like that!”

The adjacent Hunter blinked tiredly as he knelt down to help pick up a shattered plate, “Scare you? That’s a first.”

Before he could touch a single piece of ceramic, Killua slapped his arm away, “I’ve got it! You can go back to bed.”

Gon pulled back, fully awake now, “What’s wrong? I can help, it’s no big deal.”

“I said it’s fine; I made the mess so I’ll clean it up.”

“But there’s a lot of glass, I don’t want you to cut yourself.”

“Are you kidding, I’ll be oka— _Ow_!” With almost comedic timing, Killua’s finger grazed a shard of ceramic and began bleeding.

“Geez, Killua.” Gon quickly stood up to grab his partner some tissue. When he returned, the silver-tress boy was facing the other direction with a sour bend in his lip. “You should be more careful. Here, let me see your hand.” When his friend didn’t comply, Gon reached for the injured limb himself and tugged it gently in his direction.

The tissue barely caught a drop of blood before Killua pushed Gon away with a great deal of unintended force, “Gon, just go to bed! Please.”

“Why? Can’t you just tell me what you’re doing?”

Killua swatted at him again, “No! How stupid can you be?”

“Stupid enough to sit here and let you keep hitting me until you tell me what’s going on!”

“UGH!” Killua tossed the bloody tissue to the side and grabbed a handful of what looked like cake and threw it at the other’s face.

With his shoulder now covered in crumbs and frosting, Gon growled, “Hey!” Clutching a wad of dessert into his own fist, he threw some back.

Killua shielded his face and reached for another edible missile, “Why can’t you just do what you’re told?”

“Why can’t  _you_  just be honest with me?”

The two of them proceeded to launch cake at each other until Gon happened to grab a candy decoration that had broken into two pieces which spelled the fragmented words ‘Happy Birthday.’ Staring at it, his eyes widened, “Killua, you—”

“Give me that!” The ex-assassin leapt on top of him and shoved cake into his face.

Gon spat chocolate-flavored crumbs out of his mouth, “ _Killuaaaa_! That’s not fair; I didn’t aim for _your_  face.”

“I don’t know why I even try to surprise you! You always find out! Why can’t you just take a hint when someone is trying to do something nice for you!?”

Gon sat up, wiping dessert from his brow. Killua had returned to cleaning the mess on the floor, his cheeks dusted red.

“You were trying to surprise me for my birthday?”

The Zoldyck youth wiped his face with the back of his hand, “Yeah, why else would I be baking a cake in the middle of the night?”

“I don’t know? …I thought maybe you were hungry?”

“And so I baked a whole damn cake for myself?”

“It could happen!” Gon threw his arms up.

Killua sat back with a sigh, “Whatever, it doesn’t matter now. I screwed everything up.”

Gon glanced around the kitchen, noticing ingredients littering the countertops. The nearby oven was still set to 350 degrees and Killua had a bit of flour on his nose; a component that hadn’t been used in their food fight. Peering back down at the smashed cake on the cold tile floor, it suddenly made sense to him. Somehow, Killua had dropped the cake while taking it out of the oven. Gon frowned, imagining all the work it must have taken his comrade to construct the dessert, only to have it go to waste.

Killua stood up and grabbed a wet cloth for Gon to clean himself off with, “Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.” The raven-haired Hunter took the cloth and Killua’s hand along with it. Pulling him back down to the floor, he offered a bittersweet smile, “You did all of this for me and I walked in on the surprise. I really am a big dummy.”

Killua huffed a short chuckle, “Not much of a surprise now. It’s all over the floor.”

Gon’s eyes trailed down to the fallen cake. Without a second thought he reached down and whipped his finger through some frosting and stuck it in his mouth.

“ _Oi_ , that’s gross.”

Gon beamed as he shook his head, “No, it’s really delicious.” He scooped up a fresh serving of frosting and presented it to his companion, “Try some!”

“I’ll pass. I already tasted it earlier.”

“Please? It’ll be like we both ate some cake together on my birthday.”

Killua blankly stared as his friend’s frosting-covered finger eased its way closer to his face. Sighing, he surrendered, “This can’t be sanitary…” Parting his lips, he took Gon’s finger into his mouth and sucked on it gently, running his tongue along the tip and across his nail to savor every sugary morsel before all that remained was the salty finish of tanned skin.

Gon hadn’t expected Killua to submit so easily to the blatantly suggestive act. He couldn’t help but hold his breath and stare as his friend finished off the small offering. When at last he began to pull away, face flushed from ear to ear, Gon swallowed back his nerves and sprung forward to capture Killua’s lips in place of his finger, gaining a surprised noise in reaction.

The silvery teen’s lips were still sweet from the frosting as Gon’s tongue took a chance at tasting them, making his way past pearly whites and into the warm cavern of his companion’s mouth.

Killua didn’t pull away, nor did he remain still. He pushed forward to return the sugar-powered kiss, greeting Gon’s tongue with his own. Closing their eyes, they prolonged their osculation with tender touches in-between; reaching for anything—the back of a neck, a warm cheek—to secure their intimate encounter.

When at last they released one another, cosmically dazed, Gon exhaled with a grin, “The cake was good, but  _that_  was even better.”

Killua’s nose wrinkled as he shoved Gon lightly, “Then  _Happy Birthday_ , idiot. Now help me clean this kitchen up.” 


End file.
